One Prince, Two assassins, and one confused fairy
by floratecnafan14
Summary: Full summary in side first fanfic. So no flames...TXT ROMANCE! read at your own risk! i changed the rating to T because of some cursing that will come in later chapters! WARNING: I PLAN ON PUTTING BLOOD SCENES!
1. proloug

**One Prince, Two assassins, and one very confused technology fairy: **

**Summary: Timmy turns out to be the Prince and next heir to the throne of his realm, Matrix. He left for Red Fountain to get away from his duties of being a Prince. Little does he know, an evil leader of a rebel alliance planning on over ruling the kingdom finds out that by prophecy, an orange haired genius prince will foil his plans. But the evil ruler might find a way to have Prince Timmy "step down". And Tecna just might get involved.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club, and Timmy.**

**Claimer: I do own Klatteris and his persona (who you will meet later), Isaac Black. **

**Prologue:**

**July 23****rd****, 2004:**

"**Come on Timothy! Hurry up or we will be late!" Queen Orinda of Matrix called up the royal staircase. Her family was going to city capitol to make some political announcements. "Why do **_**I**_** have to go? I never do anything there! And plus, people kiss the ground we walk! I FIND THAT ANNOYING, DISGUSTING, AND NOT TO MENTION ILLOGICAL!" The 13 year old prince called from his room. Queen Orinda heaved a heavy sigh and turned to face her husband, King Julius, who had just entered the room. "I'll go talk to him." He said gently and he headed up the grand staircase to his son's room. He climbed up three flights of stairs to the Floor of Slumber as it was properly called due the fact that over one-thousand bedrooms are here. Since this was a technologically advanced realm (not as advanced as its superior, Zenith, though) all King Julius had to was press a simple button and the closest door to him immediately changed into Prince Timmy's room, so, there was no need to climb around hundreds of doors looking for him. "Timothy, may I come in?" King Julius asked as he knocked on the door. Moments later, Prince Timothy opened the door dressed in his Prince clothes. He wore a neon green robe over a silk, light blue buttoned shirt and black dress pants and, to top it all off, a bejeweled crown. "I feel stupid" Timothy said as pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "No you don't son! You look handsome! Come! Your mother and I are waiting." The young teenager dragged himself behind his father. Timothy hated being loyalty. Being center of attention, having girls practically throw themselves on you and people willing to give up their lives for your own enjoyment seemed HORRIBLE to him. He planned on fleeing his life as a prince and be what he truly longed to be-an inventor.**

**July 23****rd****, 2007:**

**The now 16 year old prince practically screamed with joy as he read the acceptance letter from Red Fountain, a school for heroics and bravery. Finally, after years and years of being cooped up in a castle all day with no friends and nothing to do, he was going to Magix to study to be a specialist! Timothy walked down the castle stairs to the throne room. "Guess what…" Timothy said to his parents. "What?" Queen Orinda asked questioned her son. "I got accepted in-"He was cut off by his father. "Alpha Grove? That's amazing son!" Alpha Grove was a school for Princes. Timothy ripped up the acceptance letter weeks ago so his parents wouldn't send him to that hell hole. "No….even better…RED FOUNTAIN!" He screamed like a school girl as he said the name of his key to freedom. The King and Queen of Matrix had fallen faces. "Oh." They said at time. "Mama…Papa…this is the school of my dreams! I promise I will be careful! I'm 16! I can make my own decisions now and this is what I want!" The King and Queen gave in, and Timothy ran to his room to pack his things…this was the start of something new. **

* * *

><p><strong>EEEEEEEEKKKKK! This is my first fanfic so...DONT BEH MEEEEWEEAAAANNN! Enjoy, ill update soon...if you want. :p goodnight! sorry it soooo short!<strong>


	2. First Day to Freedom

**Chapter Two: ****First day Headache:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club!Or Timmy for that matter! Not anyone except some ppl! **

**Okay, so this chapter will continue to focus on the early stuff. The next chapter will be set *spoilers* two years later. This is just how he met the guys.**

**Enjoy!**

_July 24__th__, 2007:_

Timothy smiled as he looked up at Red Fountain. It was an old building that looked like an old castle. Prince Timothy walked into the school and saw a long line of other boys. And by long, I mean LLLLLOOOOONNNNNGGGGGGGG! Finally, after what felt like hours…the young Prince was finally at the front desk. Sitting behind the desk was a man about…..eh…..30?

"Hello, I am Cordatorta I will be your assistant principle. Now what's your full name?" The man questioned.

Timothy cleared his throat. "Timothy Armacluus." That wasn't Timothy's _real _name, just the name he went under in order to fully escape royal life. Timothy didn't tell his parents about the fake name, of course. He didn't give out any information on being a prince.

The reason why was that he left for Red Fountain to escape royalty. No more Prince Timothy Macintosh Cypress Roberts Peters Sacamore Elmor Gail Hennery Ducline (what a mouth full!) of Matrix, son of King Julius III and Queen Orinda.

"Okay…your dorm room number is 2118 on the 21st floor. Your bedroom number is 1803." The assistant principle informed the "secret royalty". Timothy walked up to the elevator which was surprisingly empty. The red head than thought about how his is changing to quickly! But then, he counter thought himself and his plans.

* * *

><p><em>If I escape prince life for good, <em>he thought, _who will run my realm after my parents? Well…maybe they will have another son to rule the realm. Royals do have a tendency to have a lot of kids in hopes one is fit enough to be their successor, and I am an only child and my parents are very young, only in their early 30s…., _Timothy sighed. "Why must I worry myself?" He mumbled. Then, the elevator doors opened and the Prince in hiding walked out.

Finally, after 10 minutes of searching, Timothy had found his dormitory. He opened the door that led to the living room of the dorm. Two other boys were already there. One had shoulder length blond hair with big sky blue eyes. The other had short brown hair and small chocolate eye.

"Hey," Timothy said.

"Hello," The brunette said standing up and holding out his hand "I'm Prince Sky (1)" Timothy shook his hand.

"I'm Timmy." He replied without much thought.

His parents NEVER let him go under to name "Timmy"! They said, "You have a name already, use it!" Timmy walked over the blonde. He stood up.

"I'm Brandon, Prince Sky's squire."

The two shook hands. After the short introduction, another boy walked in. He had spikey maroon hair and violet eyes. "Hey, "He said in rough voice. The four of them had another intro. Apparently, his name was Riven. The boys then went to their rooms. Prince Sky and Squire Brandon shared a room. So did Riven and Timmy. Riven was shocked to see how many gadgets and gizmos Timmy had.

"Wow you have lot of technology! "The maroon haired boy exclaimed.

"Well," Riven's roommate said. "My realm is very technologically advanced so it is only logical that I have a lot of computers."

"What realm are you from?" Riven asked.

_Should I say my real realm? Nonsense! What harm could it do?_

"Matrix. "Timmy replied as he inspected his tablet laptop for any scratches, dents, or cracks.

Riven nodded. "I'm from Daragothma, the realm of witches and dark magic."

Timmy could see that he was from there. He came across very negative, and of course, grouchy.

* * *

><p>Timmy really liked his life here at Red Fountain. He made friends with squad members, and got good grades. He is a good distance fighter (as pointed out by his favorite teacher, Cordatorta) and his weapon of choice is a laser gun with many different settings. He also uses a phantoblade for head to head combat. He was glad he was here. And nothing could wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>(1)Sky and Brandon did switch lives for brief time.<p>

okay, so i hoped you like it!R&R!Thank you!

Enjoy!


	3. 3 years later

Chapter Three: 

Disclaimer: I do not own winx club!

Another note:I know I said this chapter was going to be two years after the last one, but I changed my mind….

_3 years later,_

_**INTRO to chapter:::::::::::::::**_

**Timmy's POV:**

My life at Red Fountain was great! A lot of crazy stuff happened over the years, some good, and some bad. It turn out that Brandon was Prince Sky and Prince Sky was Brandon. We later met a group of girls who went to Alfea College for Fairies. They were very powerful. They called themselves The Winx. But one stood out the most. Her name was Tecna. She was intelligent, kind, charming, funny, and beautiful. Oh, her beauty beyond comprehension! Her short magenta hair always shone brilliantly in the sun, her jade eyes are like elegant pools of aqua. Her smile melts my heart and makes my knees go weak. I love her. And she loves me. Sometimes I still question myself what I did to deserve such a goddess like her. She was the love of my life, my will to live, and my best friend. We also met a wizard named Nabu. He slipped into a coma once but then woke up and now he is a transfer student here.

Speaking of best friends, on my second year at Red Fountain, I met a student named Helia. He is Headmaster Saladin's grandson. He dropped out of the school on his first year to go to art school. When he rejoined he was put in my squad. I quickly became his best friend. He was a nature lover, and an excellent artist. Riven and Brandon made a bet when we first met him. The bet was, if he came out of the closet by the end of the year, Brandon owed Riven 100.00$. But, a week after we met him, Helia got a girlfriend. A perfect match might I add. But, anyway, me and Helia were very good friends. Riven once said, and I quote, "If one of you got hit in the jewels, I bet the other one would feel it".

* * *

><p><strong>Actual Story::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

**Normal POV:**

Timmy was on his laptop IMing Tecna in his dormitory living room while Prince Sky and Brandon were playing Eraklyonian chess(it is not even chess! It is more complicating than cricket). Riven was having a phone argument with Musa and Helia was desperately trying to find a word that rhymed with orange (so far he came up with floange, stone-age, dornage) and Nabu was playing solitaire. "Ever wonder 'wow! We have girlfriends and social lives yet old men are more exciting than we are'?" Riven growled when he hung up with Musa. "Yeah but, it's late, it's raining and I'm SO fuc-"Sky was cut off by the T.V. There was an important news announcement.

"_Sorry for the interruption," _The news anchor, Juan Carlos Fanjul (1), had said. _"But, apparently an evil wizard by the name of Klatteris, had escaped prison. Now, Klatteris used to run cult that wanted to take over the realm of Matrix and had plans on assassinating the prince when he he was just an infant. He still may have that same plan. Now, according to his parents, King Julius III and Queen Orinda, Prince Timothy Ducline is in danger because he is in a boarding school which name I am not allowed to say but, he has no idea about his possible assassination. He is in serious danger of being murdered."_

Then the screen showed a picture of, yes, Timmy. All the specialists turned to Timmy jaw dropped. Nabu turned the T.V. down.

"WHAT THE F*** TIMMY? YOU ARE A MOTHERF***ING PRINCE WHO IS ABOUT TO GET F***ING ASSASINATED AND YOU NEVER TOLD US?" Riven screamed.

Helia put a hand on the maroon haired teenager's shoulder. "Come down….chill man, you got to take a breather! Life is not all about yelling, it; about living, man!"

"Are you stoned?" Riven spat out.

Helia ignored his comment and turned to Timmy, whose eyes were glued to the screen of laptop as he read the latest IM from Tecna.

_Tecnalogy:TIMMY!GRRRRRRRR!WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL YME YOU WERE A PRINCE YOU LYING, MATRIX NATIVE, PASTY, GINGER, BASTARD! I'm going over there right now, see you soon! I love you:) 3_

__"But on a more serious note, Timster, how could you be a prince and not tell us? We're supposed to share things like that with eachother...it's part of the Bro Code!" Brandon said.

"I didn't ...*sigh* I didn't tell y'all 'cause ... I came here to escape royal life. I didn't want it to follow me." The orange haired youth admitted.

"That's why you didn't tell us, Timmy?" A familiar female voice asked.

The boys turned to see Tecna, the Winx, Saladin, and Cordatorta. "Hey Tec, hey guys..." Timmy said nervously.

"Timmy.."Tecna started. She walked over to her boyfriend and sat next him. "You hated being royalty so much that you created a new life for yourself?"

Timmy gulped. Tecna was like a lily right now. Beautiful, yet deadly. She was mad. "Yeah..i guess." Timmy said.

He watched his girlfriend's face boil with anger. He prepared for the worst.

"I guess our relationship was a lie."

Timmy was jaw dropped.

"N-n-n-n-no Tec! Please don't think that! I'm sorry! I love you, cupcake."

Tecna blushed when she heard her nickname. Timmy loved to call her cupcake. She thought it was adorable.

"Okay, I forgive you." Tecna said, now sitting comfortably on Timmy's lap.

The couple stared longingly into each other's eyes.

"Uhh...I had to ruin the romance Timmy but, someone is out there wanting to KILL you!" Cordatorta cut in.

"Oh..uhh..yeah that.." Timmy said, trying to get over the high that he got by looking into Tecna'a beautiful, teal orbs.

"We had contacted your parents and they said that they think it is best for you to stay here. And your squad and the Winx are the only people that you can trust." Saladin said.

"All of you excused from classes until the assassyin is caught. Helia will be your personal body guard. He better not screw up!" Cordatorta finished.

The headmaster and his assistant left.

"Well..it was nice seeing you guys but i think we should get going, it's pretty late." Flora said with a yawn.

The girls, except Tecna, turned to leave. But Stella noticed someone was missing. "Tec, come on." She said.

"Oh..umm..I think I'll catch up with you guys later, I really need to talk to Timmy."

"Okay, we understand" Layla said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><em><em>"So Timmy," Tecna said. The genius couple were cuddling in Timmy's bed. Tecna loved it when they cuddled. "This changes everything." She finished her statement.

"It doesn't have to Tec." Timmy replied.

"I can't believe your a prince that has someone wanting to kill you and that you didn't even know and-" Timmy cut off Tecna's rambling with a passionate kiss.

Tecna returned the kiss with just as much emotion. The two were lost in the kiss.

_30 minutes later:_

"Well, I'm tired so I better see what's tackin' Tecna so long." Riven said as he stood up. He went to his and Timmy's bedroom door, he opened it a little and shut it.

"Can I stay with one of you guys tonight?" He asked.

"You can stay with me." Nabu offered.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>(1)local news anchor in West Palm Beach Florida.<p>

okay so, i made this chapter while tryng to force writer's block out of my brain so...Thank you for reading!


End file.
